Nine lives
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sherlock died and become another life? После смерти Шерлок возрождается в ином обличье?


Холодно, ветрено, дождь мешается со снегом, однако Джон упрямо тащится на кладбище, стоит у могилы.

Спустя час, замёрзший, негнущимися пальцами лезет за мелочью, чтобы взять кофе с уличного лотка, и натыкается на монету - не монету, кулон - не кулон, кругляшок с изображением глаза, кажется, что-то из египетской мифологии. Такого не должно водиться в кошельке отставного военного, разве что сунули по ошибке на сдачу. Разрез у глаза странноватый, до боли знакомый, «Джон, в твоём возрасте пристало проводить больше времени на свиданиях, чем на кладбищах»… Монетка выпадает из рук, но Джон упрямо ищет её в месиве из снега и грязи.

Вскоре он оказывается там, где снега не видели с начала времён. Делает прививки смуглым детям, начинает обращать внимание на симпатичных медсестёр.

- Что это? - спрашивает однажды ночью медсестра Мэри. Она лежит, прижимаясь щекой к надёжной груди Джона, а монетка на кожаном шнурке - в паре сантиметров от любопытного носа девушки.

- Память об умершем друге, - наконец Джон может сказать это вслух. Но у него нет ни одной фотографии Шерлока. В минуты трудных решений он смотрит в единственный раскосый глаз. «Живи», - услышал Джон на вопрос о сегодняшнем свидании.

Ты говорил, что людей защищают друзья. Как я могу защитить тебя, находясь на другой стороне земного шара? Мне снилось, что я на самом деле умер, от меня осталась одна тень, и ты проходишь сквозь меня, не замечая. Мне хотелось кричать: «Узнай меня, узнай, пожалуйста, узнай!» - но голоса не было…

Джон приходит в себя в белой палате. Взрыв случайной мины, оставшейся с недавней войны, несколько осколочных ранений, и быть бы одному из осколков под сердцем, если бы не счастливая монетка.

Вторая оболочка старого друга остаётся лежать в чужой красноватой пыли, а Джон возвращается домой, и Мэри вместе с ним. Пока Джон долечивается, они снимают небольшой домик в деревне.

Кот решает поселиться у четы Уотсонов сам. У него чёрная, торчащая клоками шерсть и серые внимательные глаза. Его воинственный клич слышен издалека. Тощее тело, покрытое боевыми шрамами, почти твёрдое на ощупь, одни мышцы. Гладить себя он позволяет только Джону, от него же хрипло требует молока во время неожиданных набегов, и всё время норовит забраться в хозяйскую постель, стараясь занять её целиком.

Первая же попытка Мэри и Джона заняться любовью вызывает бурю ревности. Каждый раз кота приходится запирать в чулане, и он густо воет, вызывая у Мэри глухое раздражение.

Мне снилось, что я закрываю тебя собой . Но я лишь тень, осколки проходят сквозь меня, не задерживаясь, не повреждая. Мне слишком хорошо видно, а теперь, без глаз, я вижу, не поворачивая бесплотной головы, и перед собою, и позади, и снаружи, и внутри себя, мне слишком хорошо видно, как металл с лёгким шорохом вспарывает ткань, пронзает тело, фонтанчики крови взбивают ржавую дорожную пыль и ты падаешь, протекая сквозь мои бессильные руки. На миг мне кажется, что ты видишь меня, и я в ужасе замираю: неужели это конец?

Кот погибает в бою, когда взбесившаяся соседская собака нападает на Мэри. Он успевает продержаться как раз до подхода основных сил, вооружённого лопатой Джона. При помощи этой же лопаты Джон зарывает друга в палисаднике. Пора возвращаться в Лондон.

Следующей весной Уотсоны вновь приезжают, Мэри нужен свежий воздух, а у Джона дела, он не может задержаться слишком долго.

- Береги её, - шепчет он, стоя над едва приметным холмиком. Джону не по себе, ему кажется, что разросшиеся бледно-голубые цветы ревниво следят из тёмной зелени за округлившимся животом Мэри.

Я отводил себе слишком большую роль в твоём мире. Жизнь всегда берёт своё, она взяла бы своё и в прошлый раз, и без нашей встречи, и кто знает, может быть, ты был бы спокоен и счастлив гораздо дольше. Великая правда снов, я только тень на краю твоей памяти, смутная тревога, и теперь, когда с очередными врагами покончено, причина невозвращения куда непоправимее…

У него мог быть сын, он даже имя выбрал, вернее, и выбора-то не было. Чёртова глухомань, чёртова скорая, чёртова кровь, не желающая останавливаться!

Дом полон чужого движения, врачи, чиновники, домовладелец, тело, ждущее отправки, бумаги, бумаги, бумаги… Тело.

Джон выскакивает на крыльцо, врывается в палисадник, чуть ли не с корнями вырывает ненавистные голубые цветы, широким шагом возвращается и кладёт их рядом с телом… телом… Смотрит на осыпающиеся бледные лепестки и зажимает рот руками, чтобы не закричать от ужаса.

Скажешь ли ты ей те же слова? Будешь ли ты просить её вернуться? Я лишь тень на твоём пепелище, не могу решиться ни обрести плоть, ни растаять окончательно.

- Здравствуй, Джон.


End file.
